The Human Factor
by Niila
Summary: "  Un job... A Washington...  le coup de couteau dans le cœur. Une bombe qui vient d'exploser. " SPOILER 5x23 ! - Caskett - Il suffit de venir lire :-)


**BACK ! De retour avec un tout petit OS.. Ecrit à la va-vite. (Désolée s'il reste des fautes!). **

**Tous avis est le bienvenu. Bon ou mauvais, je prends tout en considération, et je verrai si à l'avenir de dois raccrocher niveau écriture. Laissons le terrain aux doués après tout :-)**

* * *

**Titre** The Human Factor.  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance.  
**Rating**: Rated K  
**Personnages**: Kate Beckett et Richard Castle.  
**Disclamer**: Marlowe possède tout.  
**Spoiler**: Se situe après l'épisode **23 **de la cinquième saison.

* * *

_..._

_« Et cet humain a besoin de prendre une douche, tu veux me rejoindre ? »_

_« Je serais là dans une minute. »_

_« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que Stack voulait te dire. »_

_« Rien... Ce n'est rien »._

Et c'était bien là tout le contraire. Ce n'était pas rien cette proposition. Cette proposition allait changer sa vie. Peut-être même pour toujours.

Kate ressentit le besoin de ne plus penser à tout ça. Elle devait faire le vide et reconsidérer la chose plus tard. A présent, elle rejoignit Castle dans la salle de bain, tentant d'être un maximum naturelle.

S'étreignant sous l'eau chaude, Castle avait prit d'assaut les épaules de Beckett pour lui déposer multitude de baisers. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, mais la proposition d'un job à DC était la plus qu'omniprésente. C'était trop gros. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Elle devait lui dire.

« Castle ? » toujours dans ses bras, elle tenta de le faire stopper ses baisers, mais rien n'y fit. « J'ai eu une proposition pour un job... »

Il s'arrêta net, ses lèvres encore posées sur sa nuque. « Quoi ? » il était surpris.

« Un job... A Washington... » le coup de couteau dans le cœur. Une bombe qui vient d'exploser.

« Quoi ?! » Castle arrivait à peine à comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Stack m'a proposé ce job... Je dois passer une interview. » L'eau coulait toujours sur eux. Mais c'en fut trop pour l'écrivain. Fâché, il quitta la douche, s'entoura d'une serviette et prit la direction du salon.

Et voila, le mal est fait. Kate resta encore quelques instants sous la douche, elle se sentait juste mal de lui avoir faire part de tout ça à présent. Elle devait trouver une solution.

Habilée d'un peignoir, elle rejoignit Castle. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer... ».

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu envisages vraiment d'y aller/» il ne pouvait même pas lui faire face tellement cette nouvelle l'avait choqué. « Sans moi. »

« Castle... » elle lui devait des explications. « Tu viendras avec moi ».

Il eut un rire nerveux. « Avec toi ? Ma vie est ici tout comme ma famille... tout comme toi ! »

«On avisera... Tu m'accompagneras. » rajouta-t-elle. Force de s'en convaincre.

« Il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas. Mon ami le Maire n'a rien comme pouvoir là. Je ne pourrais jamais te suivre. Je ne servirais à rien. Je ne passerais pas mes journées à t'attendre alors que tu travailleras.»

Sur le long terme, elle n'avait encore pensé à rien. Ce n'était pas une proposition qui pouvait se refuser ou qui se représenterait dans quelques temps. Elle avait foncé, bien trop vite. Maintenant, elle en payait les pots cassés.

« Il n'y a rien de plus simple Kate, si tu prends ce job, c'est la fin de notre relation. » il passe à côté d'elle sans lui adresser un regard.

« Tu ne te battrais même pas un peu pour moi ? » déçue ou même découragée. Les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée et étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Si tu aimes quelqu'un, laisse le partir s'il le désire, dirait-on si bien...» Rire amer. Il l'avait en travers de la gorge.

Il s'habilla, tandis que Kate resta telle une statue dans le salon. Elle réagit enfin quand il était près à partir se vider la tête en ville. Elle le rattrapa au dernier moment.

« Alors dit moi que tout cela est une belle connerie. » elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Le regard triste, les larmes coulaient. « Dit moi que je prends la mauvaise direction, que je vais droit dans le mur. Dit moi que tu m'aimes et tu veux que je reste ici, avec toi. Empêche moi de faire une connerie. Bats-toi !»

Comment pouvait-il lutter si lui aussi commençait à pleurer. Ils étaient enfin heureux et une nouvelle épreuve tombait sur leurs épaules. Il voulait simplement être heureux avec elle.

« Et si dans 6 mois, 1 an ou même 5 ans tu le regrettes ? Si dans 5 ans tu regrettes de ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité, vas-tu me le reprocher ? » Sa question était sincère. Et si...

Beckett resta sans voix, l'examinant, caressant ses joues, comme si son contact allait l'aider. Des questions à l'apparence si simples et pourtant si difficiles à répondre.

« C'est ton avenir Kate. C'est ta décision, elle t'appartient. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas mariés. Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je t'aime tout simplement. » Il ravala ses larmes et quitta l'appartement.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était là, assise par terre, appuyée contre le mur, fixant cette porte d'entrée. Une heure peut-être même trois voire quatre ? Elle voulait juste qu'il rentre, qu'elle oublie tout ça. Plus les heures passèrent, et plus tout devenait flou dans sa tête. Elle devait agir. Elle devait prendre une décision.

Il rentra au petit matin, à moitié saoule. Il regarda Beckett, toujours assise par terre, les yeux rougis, la dizaine de mouchoirs l'entourant. Il n'en fit rien, ne lui adressa pas une parole.

Castle rejoignit le lit et quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une masse s'approcher de lui. Il était fâché et il ne voulait pas lui parler pour l'instant.

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, l'entourant de ses bras.

Dans un reniflement elle lui lâcha « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te quitter. Pardonne-moi. » suivit d'un torrent de larmes.

Il ne le raconterait jamais à personne, mais à ce moment, les larmes franchir les dernières barrières et il pleura. De joie ? D'amour ? Juste de bonheur. Parce qu'il allait garder sa compagne auprès de lui.

**FIN.**

* * *

**J'attends vos commentaires. Positif ou non. Merci ! :-)**


End file.
